


In With The New

by lacertusprince (monsieurerwin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk, Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Shiro, Altean!Paladin AU, Alternate Universe - Altean Castle Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, Hanceome Week 2016, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/lacertusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Hanceome Week 2016 <3<br/>I'm going to try and incorporate the bulk of the prompts into this series of drabbles rather than write a different fic for each day! </p><p>In this AU, all of the Paladins are Altean servants and employees of the Royal Crown aka Queen Allura. They all have the Altean markings in the corresponding colors of their Lions in canon because yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

Winter was always the busiest time for Hunk, though by now he was used to saying that about every season. But for him it meant fielding constant calls by the different emissaries about problems with the heating systems or lack thereof. Because obviously it made sense for Allura to host all of her foreign dignitaries for trade negotiations and such in the newest wing of the castle. The one they had barely finished building last season. That one. 

 

Hunk sighed as he sent off his newest hire, a bright young thing with bright green markings to match, to the Northern Suite to once again check on the ventilator. 

 

“When you get back, just head straight to the kitchens for lunch. Pidge I mean it, if I find you in the back office again I'm firing you!”

 

They both knew it was an empty threat, and he watched them leave with a smile and a blown kiss in his direction. 

 

He was sure to get at least a dozen calls before he even thought of lunch, so he ignored his grumbling stomach in favor of the schematics for the underwater garden Allura had commissioned him next. 

 

What he wasn't expecting a few minutes later was the delicious smells wafting in with the assistant Butler Shiro. He’d recognize the deep purple markings framing that smile any day, 

 

“Pidge told me you'd be needing lunch brought up since you've been stuck fielding calls all morning. I brought you your favorite: a spiced minna steak sandwich with Coran's tangy dipping sauce!” 

 

Hunk silently thanked his ancestors for guiding him in Pidge's hiring process. 

 

“After you eat, Allura wants all her Chiefs of Staff to meet her in the central courtyard to greet the new members of the household.”

 

“Aw Shiro, I know she didn't hire any new engineers and that courtyard is  _ cold _ ! I'll just greet them all later…” 

 

“Sorry Hunk, Allura's made it a mandatory meeting. She wants to meet with us all after. So yeah, as Chief Palace Engineer and Architect, you gotta be there.”

 

Hunk didn't even dignify that with a response, just groaned around a mouthful of sandwich. Shiro, ever optimistic, clapped him on the shoulder before heading back out to finish whatever duties he'd put on hold to bring Hunk lunch.

 

“See ya out there Hunk. Dress warm!”

 

* * *

 

Hunk took Shiro's advice to heart and made his way out of the castle in a warm jacket with the hood pulled down low. Rather than waiting on his feet, he made his way over to the low wall and sat himself on the edge. He jammed his hands in his armpits and begged any listening spirits to hurry the transport along. All he wanted was to get back inside to his warm office, not be stuck out here freezing his butt off. Absentmindedly, he pulled his hands up and over his cheeks, fingering at the small markings high on his cheekbones. Bright and yellow, just like the summer sun he wished was shining right now. 

 

And of course, Shiro and Allura and even that new bodyguard Keith were out here in basically nothing! How was that even possible??? Did they just not feel the cold or were they just immune to its effects? Just look at Keith, his shirt didn't even have sleeves! And Allura's dress barely reached her knees! And he wouldn't even mention Shiro's button down shirt! (The thing was practically see through!!)

 

Just look at them, acting like today was a regular day and not the freezing pits of hell. Who cares if the thermometer said it was over sixty five, a good warm day started at least at eighty-five. (Any  _ sensible _ Altean knew that.) Once again, he reminded himself that these Northerners were all crazy. 

 

Hunk managed to get himself just a little warm when he saw the glare off the transport’s windows. Groaning inwardly, he stood up again and walked to stand next to Shiro and the other Chiefs of Staff. He heard, rather than saw the first of the new employees, 

 

“Holy Quiznak it's cold as BALLS!” 

 

He peeked out from under his hood to see another similarly bundled figure among the bunch of new hires. He felt Shiro's nudge and leaned in to hear his whisper, 

 

“Look Hunk! Another Southerner! And he’s pretty cute, just your type too, doesn't think before he speaks. I'll be sure to send him to you for errands from the Crown.”

 

Hunk had never been more grateful for the cold weather, because it gave him the perfect excuse to burrow into his jacket and hide his burning face. But not before sneaking another glance at his fellow Southerner. 

 

He caught a glimpse of blue markings and very red cheeks, before Allura's voice rang out across the courtyard and stole his attention. 

 

Before heading back inside, Hunk chanced a smile at the blue marked man.

  
He'd have to thank Shiro if he was serious about sending that new guy his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my headcanon is that in Altean culture, receiving your face markings is a rite of passage from childhood into adulthood. At around sixteen, every Altean has the markings tattooed into their skin with ink made from pure Quintessence. As the tattoo heals, it turns into a color unique to the Altean. 
> 
> Some believe that these colors have certain meanings, but most agree that the color that appears is related to what each individual Altean values most. 
> 
> In this AU:  
> Hunk: Chief Palace Engineer and Architect  
> Lance: new manservant being trained by Coran and Shiro  
> Shiro: Coran's assistant/protégée  
> Pidge: new engineer hired by Hunk  
> Keith: Allura's bodyguard, he takes his job too seriously 
> 
> Special thanks to [PacifierJunkie](https://twitter.com/PacifierJunkie) on twitter for the title!
> 
> Come bug me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lacertusprince) <3
> 
> PPS: Hunk's whole outside behavior is entirely based on an irl friend who moved from Florida to foggy, cold San Francisco :'D


	2. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight timeskip! It's been a few weeks since Hunk first saw Lance, so still winter but things have gotten colder.

Shiro, bless him and his future Altean royal babies (yes he noticed how he and Allura looked at each other, he wasn't THAT dense!) had actually managed to send the new guy Hunk's way more than a few times. And while Hunk was not a believer in love at first sight, he definitely believed in attraction at first sight. 

 

Lance, as that was the blue marked man's name, was definitely someone Hunk was attracted to. And while Hunk couldn't be sure (the man flirted with anything that moved), he hoped that his interest was reciprocated. 

 

Today had been an especially cold day and Hunk was forever grateful for his small, yet blessedly warm office. Pidge had left hours ago, claiming that the room was sweltering and they didn't want to sweat their tattoos off. Again, Hunk was thoroughly offended at their Northern sensibilities. Keeping the room at a toasty seventy five degrees was a kindness, and they dared to say it was too hot! He'd never understand, and he'd been living up North for the last four years.

 

And, if he was being honest, he also kept it warm on the off-chance that Shiro would send Lance his way again. Watching Lance's smile as he soaked in the warmth was quickly becoming one of Hunk's favorite things. 

 

He stayed in his office for a few more hours, writing out itemized lists and a rough work schedule to begin building the underwater garden once the lake thawed out in the spring. He knew he still had a few months to go until the project could begin in earnest, but Allura had already put her stamp of approval on it, so he might as well do what he could now. He was lost in thought, contemplating the different materials that would be suitable for the garden, that he failed to notice his door opening and a curious head peeking in. 

 

What did catch his attention was the crashing sound as his unexpected visitor dropped something on his office floor. 

“Aw holy cheese!” 

 

Hunk did not run, but he walked very quickly to the entry way to find Lance sitting back on his heels, a very large wet spot on the floor, and the shards of what appeared to be two mugs scattered around. 

 

“Lance? Are you alright??” 

 

“Yeah, big guy just missed the step again.”

 

“Okay, but you don't normally splatter yourself with drinks and ceramic pieces? So really, are you hurt?”

 

Lance just waved him off and stood up, gingerly making his way around the broken pieces to clap Hunk on the shoulder. 

 

“I'm all good, just a little disappointed you would design a room with such a terrible entryway!” 

 

“Believe it or not Lance, this palace has been here for a lot longer than I've been Chief Architect.”

 

“Whaaaaaat? No way. I refuse to believe it. Sorry Hunk, that step's all your fault.” 

 

Rather than reply, Hunk reached behind his door and tossed Lance the spare shirt he kept and went off in search of a broom and dustpan. He thought Lance would have changed shirts by the time he'd come back with cleaning supplies in tow, but he still stood near the mess, shirt bunched up and eyes looking a little wet. 

 

There was definitely something else wrong, and Hunk was slightly ashamed of letting Lance's bravado trick him into missing the small signs he'd learned to pick up on. The slumped shoulders, the eyes that refused to make contact with his own, and the slightly shaking hands. Hunk was no Lance expert (yet) but even he should have noticed  _ something _ . 

 

He put aside the broom, figuring the mess on the floor could wait until he dealt with the mess his friend was currently embroiled in. He pulled Lance into a tight hug, silently praying that Lance didn't consider the move strange or inappropriate. The slight tug on the back of his shirt as Lance pulled him closer alleviated his fears and he dared to press a small kiss to the crown of Lance's head. 

 

He could hear the sniffles and feel the wetness of tears, but he let Lance compose himself before attempting conversation. Lance was the first to pull back, his eyes still shining, but at least he let a watery chuckle escape. 

 

“ 'M sorry Hunk. I ruined your floor  _ and _ your shirt. I just wanted to bring you something nice. As a thank you for always being so sweet and funny, even when I'm being a dumbass.” 

 

Hunk looked back over to the puddle of still steaming liquid, his nose picking up on a spicy sweet scent that permeated the air. 

 

“What did you make? I've never smelled that before.” 

 

Lance looked back over his shoulder and smiled sadly, 

 

“It's a drink my mother used to make for us when I was a kid. It's just tea, but it's only ever made during winter. It's really good, and I found the spice in the royal kitchens. And they even had the booze that the older relatives used to add! I thought you'd like it…”

 

He turned his face back into Hunk's shoulder and let out a few more sniffles. Hunk didn't know what else to say, so he gently rubbed Lance's shoulders with one hand, while pulling him impossibly closer. 

“I miss home too you know. My family used to make an herbal drink for special occasions too. I haven't had it since I left the Southern Isles. That was six years ago…” 

 

Hunk could feel tears prickling at the corners of his own eyes and he let his own head rest atop Lance's. 

 

“Hunk how do you do it? Everything is so different. The food, the people, the  _ weather _ . I didn't think I'd miss home this quickly.”

 

Hunk softly lifted Lance's face until their eyes met, his thumbs brushing tears off the blue tattoos, 

 

“You find something to live for here. Something that you love so fiercely you'd never regret leaving home for. For me, it was becoming the Queen's Architect. Now you have to do the same.” 

 

He hadn't expected his speech, much less the intensity behind them, but he couldn't take the words back now. 

 

Lance seemed to understand though, his face turning to caress against Hunk's hand, 

 

“What if I found  _ someone _ to live for here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the drink Lance was trying to bring Hunk is the Altean version of canelita with rompope, which is cinnamon tea with spiked eggnog liqueur. It's super popular around the holidays in lots of Latino households and I absolutely adore it. 
> 
> Hunk is referencing the Altean version of kava, which in this case is a ceremonial drink for very special occasions.


End file.
